Alone and Dying
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: America is on the brink of suicide when he learns how the other countries really see him, so what happens when he sees his boyfriend cheat on him? CanadaXAmerica CanadaXFrance WARNING: Yaoi, some sexual themes, some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(Yo yo yo what up mah peeps? FemAmerica cosplayer GoldenNekoLover14 here once again to entertain~ I know it's been a while since I wrote a decent fic so I'll make this one LONG AND PAINFUL… lol just kidding XD But if you want update dates sooner than later friend me on facebook~ You'll find me under Ludwig SparklyParty Beilschmit ~ The profile pic is of Germany Italy and Japan sleeping together and dreaming their various dreams, which is hilarious because Germany's dream is pixeled out XD And other than just dates you can roleplay with me and see my cosplay profile once I get posting pics. Anyway this story is about how America finds himself in desperate need of some friends, then other stuff happens and I can't spill it all yet because if I did you'd have no reason to read it, so enjoy~ And keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

**P.S. Anyone who actually took the time to read my A/N gets virtual twenty bucks XD and a cookie~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, but it'd be fuckin awesome if I did!~ Country names used because I don't know most of their human names.**

"We need to stop this issue, it's unjust and inhumane!"

"Calm down America, no need to be a wanker tis'morning."

"I'm serious Britain; Saudi Arabia's countrywomen are poorly treated and have no rights. We should invade it and make him stop this sick twisted ritual."

"When I zhink of ritual I zhink of Englan's demon summoning."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU FRANCE SO WOULD YOU JUST BUTT OUT?!"

And thus, the two of them begin the harsh cycle of beating the shit out of each other. America stared dumbfounded at the two as the noise level in the room increased, the other countries attempting to voice their opinions over the sounds of cussing, punches and dirty havoc.

"They do this every week…"

"Carm down China, maybe they wirr stop?"

"I don't think they will anytime soon Japan. After all, they are at it all the time."

"I think we should feed them PASTA! Pasta is feel-good food! So we will make them pasta Russia!"

And in no time, Italy was bouncing up and down in his chair, throwing pasta ingredients onto the table in front of China, Japan and Russia, trying to get the three of them to help him make it, but stopping when Russia grabbed his special strand of hair and yanked it right out of his head. China had been clawing away at the table due to the fact that the only thing coming out of Japan's mouth was "Culture" and various things of the sort.

And then there was Germany.

His face had turned a bright mixture of blue and red, eyes clenched shut as to shut out the scene before him, but his ears hadn't been so lucky. He was clearly sick of it, but was trying his best to not lash out on the other countries, as he had promised Italy he would try to control his anger. And then he felt himself unable to hold it back anymore, and like a cannon, he fired.

"VILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A CHANGE AND AT LEAST PRETEND TO BE CIVILIZED?! IF THIS KEEPS UP NOZING VILL GET DONE AND IT VILL HAVE BEEN A VASTE OF OUR TIME! I VILL NOT TOLERATE ZIS SHIT ANYMORE!"

The room went silent. Britain and France slowly made their way back to their chairs without another fist thrown. Italy packed away his ingredients for pasta and almost started crying softly. Russia handed Italy back his hair, even though it more than likely wouldn't do anything now. Japan sat back, looking down to his lap with an ashamed look on his face. China pulled the individual splinters of the wooden table from his hands and sat them down on the table. And America stood still at the podium, watching with a shocked look on his face as Germany made his way over to him.

Germany, now towering over the American, spoke lightly but sternly.

"Sit down."

America gulped out of fear of the bigger country, and fell down in his chair.

Something had been different about this meeting. Almost no one listened to Germany unless he said something right before leaving. So why was this time different? It was probably because he swore this time.

"Now, vat are you all planning on doing about zis issue?"

Not a single person dared speak out of turn; in fact, they all raised their hands instead as to not piss off the German any more than he already was.

A hand came up in the very back, not the hand of one of the allies or the axis powers. In fact, no one knew who he was until Germany gave him permission to speak.

"I think we should take over Saudi Arabia and impose our beliefs on them."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

His voice was soft, so soft that he could barely be heard, even with the noise level at negative zero. The other countries watched him with content looks on their faces, seeing as though the misunderstood, quiet and meek country was the only one brave enough to raise his hand and speak.

"I see. And does anyvone else have somezing to say?"

Everyone looked around at eachother, and not a single other hand was raised.

"Good. Ve vill go through with your plan Canada."

The meeting was now over. Everyone had left, whispering fondly about Canada and rudely of Germany. Well, everyone had left except for America. He sat in his seat in the meeting hall, holding a hand to his head in uttermost confusion. No one would listen to him today. Weren't they his friends? He wasn't sure why he'd ask himself that, of course they were his friends.

On his way home, he stopped at McDonald's for a burger, since that was the food that made him feel better in situations like this. But for some reason, he was in no mood. He sat the bag down in the passenger side of his car, and with a rather dramatic sigh, he drove the rest of the way home.

Something about knowing his brother would be there when he got there made him feel somewhat better. Canada had this way of sensing when America was feeling down, so he would come over, share a few passionate kisses with him, tell him everything would be alright, and America would sleep in his arms.

It was nothing more than a brotherly love they had when they were together, but something in the back of America's mind told him that he wanted Canada to be more than his brother. And after all they'd been through, one would think that he would've made his move on the Canadian, but he still didn't tell him how he really felt.

He pulled into the driveway, headlights off, and shut down the car. He picked up the bag and walked inside, setting it down on the counter and smiling sadly once he saw his brother sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Bad day ay?"

"Yeah, very."

He sat down next to him and felt Canada's arms wrap around him gently.

"Want me to do anything about it?"

America's smile brightened a little.

"Yes please."

And almost as soon as Canada placed his lips on America's, he felt like everything would be better the next day.

But it wouldn't be.

**(A/N: Okay guys, first chapter down, second to come soon. I'm in summer school right now so I have plenty of time to write these fics. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for it being so long and painful and that it took forever to actually get started. Please review, follow, favorite, or whatever you feel like doing. Just keep chillin'~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thanks for reviewing my first chapter, to be honest, I'm not used to this style of writing but I wanted to try something new. Anyway, I'm getting better at writing like this so I hope you guys see improvement in my skills as this story progresses. In this chapter, if you don't watch Adventure Time, I'm letting you know now that I'm using the bacon pancake bit from one of the episodes. I don't own that either, but I thought it'd be funny if I used it. So I guess I'll see you in the next update~ Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

**Disclaimer: My disclaimer is in the first chapter so if you missed it then I don't care.**

Sunlight burned holes through America's eyelids, and made him jolt up, only to lay back down when he felt a lack of warmth from the little white-blonde country who slept with him the night before.

"Are you awake yet?"

His voice had only been a whisper, but it was enough to get his brother up. America leaned over him and kissed him gently, tasting the maple-syrup-stained lips and running a hand through the soft locks of his love.

"Mmmmm good morning, U.S."

"And to you too, bro."

America sat up, looking down at Canada, who was still lying under the covers looking up tiredly at the other.

"Want anything specific for breakfast yo?"

"Nnnneh... Pancakes please."

"Okay then."

He smiled and stood up, pulling a spiderman robe over his naked body, then looking back to the Canadian in his bed. He smiled and kicked the blanket off from on top of him, sitting up and yawning.

"Thanks bro."

America smiled back at him, then walked down to the kitchen, pulling out some pancake batter he had stored in the fridge from a couple days before and some bacon from the freezer.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes~ Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake~"

He started the griddle up and fropped down some pancakes with bacon in them.

"Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make~ Bacon pancaaaaaaaakes~!"

He smiled to himself as he watched Canada came down from his bed room in one of America's hamburger shirts.

"Oh, America, I'm going over to France's this afternoon. He wanted me over there to hang out for a while."

America shrugged.

"It won't be for a few more hours. Don't worry, I'm not leaving yet."

"... Okay, but before you go, I really need to talk to you."

"No problem. I'll be here."

Breakfast was unusually quiet; Usually the two would talk about Canada's mistake of Justin Beiber, or how England would end up drunk in America's basement, but that didn't happen today. They just stared at eachother.

"So... Canada..."

"Yes?"

"I, uh... have a confession to make... but you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh?"

"..."

"Okay, I won't laugh, but please tell me."

"... I think I love you."

"Bwahaha well I'd hope so! I am your brother you know!"

"o9my2o4xromq834gmn THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. -_- "

"... What do you mean?"

America sighed, leaning over the table and kissing him. Canada blinked a few times, wondering what was so different until he realized that America meant like 'lover' love.

"America?"

America sighed and slumped back down.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No not at all. I just... wasn't expecting that."

He stood up, walked over to the American and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling in his hair and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

Three in the afternoon now, Canada left and America was just lazing about in his bed, watching Spongebob Squarepants and eating cheesepuffs. The phone was ringing off and on, starting to annoy the hell out of him, so he picked it up and listened a moment before speaking.

"Yo."

"America? Where the hell are you?"

"Ahh Britain my man what'da'ya need?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR CHARITY WORK TODAY NOW WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Oh shit..."

He grabbed his cellphone and looked at the calendar, noticing that it was June 7th, the day they were going to work out the world hunger situation previously discussed yesterday.

"HURRY UP YOU WANKER. Pfffffft no wonder no one likes you."

And then the phone clicked and shut off.

He scrambled to his feet and out the door, Britain's words echoing in his head.

"No wonder no one likes you."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far~! I'm writing up these updates a little fast for what I'm used to though so I may just have to slow down. Or maybe not. Probably not. Anyway, back to the story mah peeps!)**

America felt kinda bad for being late, but then again, this was the only meeting he didn't really pay any attention to. In fact, he missed the whole world hunger part all together. And, to top it off, he only remembered a tiny bit from the Saudi Arabia incident. Nothing else from the meeting whatsoever.

He'd finally finished his chores Britain gave him and began packing up to go back home when he looked over and saw Russia and China talking about off the wall stuff. And soon after he watched China leave, then walked over to the Russian.

"Hey Russia."

"Oh, привет, America." (Translate: Hello)

"Yeah, um…. I have a question."

He swallowed hard and thought about what England had said earlier today.

"Do you like me?"

And only when the Russian laughed did America realize how he took it.

"NOT LIKE THAT! I MEANT AS A FRIEND!"

And soon the laughter died down, and Russia recomposed himself to answer.

"Америка, (America) I am friends with nobody. Only mother Russia. And to be honest all I want to do is punch you in the face."

America stared wide-eyed as the bigger country walked off to his car, thinking again to what England said.

"No wonder no one likes you."

At that thought, America just shook it off, knowing that Russia just plain doesn't like people.

"It isn't true Britain. I'll prove it."

He turned around quickly, only to scream and fall on his ass when he saw how close this person was to him and he didn't even know it. Then he looked up and recognized the face hiding behind the pale hair and glasses.

"Damnit Canada you scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Who are you?"

Canada snapped.

"I'M CANADA DAMNIT YOU STUPID BEAR."

The bear shut up and it's face turned blue from embarrassment.

"Anyway, when did you get here?"

"Oh, I was here the whole time. I came with France."

"Oh….."

America looked around and noticed the tall Frenchman talking to Britain, probably at the threat of being pummeled by Germany if they dare start arguing. And of course, Germany was right there, watching them like a hawk. And keeping an eye on the Italian next to him, who was sitting on the ground cross-legged being bored.

"I don't think you should talk to France bro."

"Why not little bro?"

"Because he's…. odd…"

"Pffft you grew up with him so I'm pretty sure I can handle a few minutes with him."

"Well, don't talk to him about anything personal."

America didn't understand why Canada was stuttering so much, but he didn't question it. Like the time Canada was stuttering when he was cutting wood with a chainsaw. Don't ask, don't tell.

"Okay, well I can always talk to him later then."

"Okay then."

Canada smiled and squeezed the bear that was still in his arms. And the bear let out a squeak.

"Well, I'm going to go home Canada. Do you want to come with?"

"Actually I'm going to stay at France's for the night, okay? We're gonna watch a movie together."

America, once again noticing how Canada was stuttering, smiled.

"Okay then, have fun."

And with that Canada was off to do something America wouldn't ever expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thanks to some peoples' impatience / A.K.A Haiti2013 / I am going to post another chapter today. I can't guarantee it'll be as good as the others since I'm rushing a little but I'll give it my best~!)**

Early the next day, Canada and France showed up on America's doorstep, apparently because that's where he wanted to be. The sun was bright once again and America stepped outside to greet them.

"Hey France. Hey li'l bro."

"Salut l'Amérique. " (Hi America)

"Hello eh ?"

America smiled at Canada as he let himself in, then looked to France.

"Can I talk to you for a minute France ?"

"Sure, mon cher."

As soon as America was sure Canada was inside, America burst out.

"Do you like me ?"

And of course, France laughed, totally misunderstanding him. But before he had a chance to correct himself, France spoke up.

"Je suis désolé, (I'm sorry) America. But I'm already catering with another loved one, but of course, with their permission, I could cater to your needs too…"

He felt France's warm, slightly creepy rape-stare and he backed up.

"No, I meant as a friend."

France's smile slowly disappeared and he looked over America with a weird look in his eye.

"By all means no. I'm only an ally of yours because of your brother."

As France marched off, America felt like Canada and France had an odd bond. But then again, Canada was raised by France so he really had no room to accuse them of other things. Even so, he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

**(A/N : Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to leave you all on a cliffhanger or otherwise I'd have no reason to update again tomorrow.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys~! It makes me happy to see what you guys think of my story~ And for Haiti2013, EXTRA BONUS COOKIE~! So I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm trying to not be as blunt as possible with it so hope you like it~ Keep chillin' mah peeps~)**

Canada looked ashamed; Usually America wouldn't have notices such little details but since Canada was now his brother AND his lover, he thought it only best to talk to him and give him some consideration.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

He slumped down on the couch next to the Canadian and sighed, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him up to his chest.

"You look depressed. Is no one noticing you again?"

"… I guess you could say that…"

Canada laid down against him, pulling the little polar bear up to his chest and closing his eyes, trying not to let himself cry.

America never saw this side of Canada; It wasn't normal for him to be unhappy at all, even if no one pays attention to him. All he could think to do is pull him up closer and silently feel sorry for him. To tell the truth, it made him feel a little guilty that he wasn't always there to make him feel seen.

"I know you're hurting Canada… but I promise I'll be here with you, always."

And with that said, Canada couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"… I don't think that'll help me… in my situation…"

He broke from America's grip and walked up to the staircase, wiped a few tears away, and turned back to the other country.

"… I'm sorry…"

And then he walked up to America's room, crying softly.

America felt a mix of two emotions: Fear of losing his brother, and absolute confusion. Last he checked, Canada did nothing wrong. He started to feel lost at this point; even his own brother was rejecting him. He felt like dying, seeing as no one wanted him around, but first he had one last piece of evidence.

He walked out to the kitchen to the phone, and dialed the number of a certain Chinese man. The phone rang a couple of times before there was a voice at the other end. China's.

"Nǐ hǎo Amerika." ("Hello America)

"Hey China, um I was wondering… Are we friends?"

He felt somewhat accomplished by not asking the "Do you like me?" question, but was still heartbroken at the answer all the same.

"No. You an ass."

He suddenly felt sick; His vision was blurred and he was now sensitive to light, there was a dull ringing in his ears, and he found himself unable to stand up. He fell back against the wall, dropping the phone to the floor. His head started aching and so did the rest of his body.

He heard a dull thud from the staircase, although it was barely audible to him.

"America?!"

He couldn't see Canada at all when he came down. He couldn't see or hear him. He just… disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: AWW I LOVE YOU ALL! *gives you all cookies and twenty bucks* Thanks for the reviews on all the other chapters, you're all awesome people~! I hope you guys like this chapter 'cause it's a little short/long. If that's possible anyway.)**

"Will he be okay?"

The voices; that was a good sign. He was starting to hear again.

"Yes but we will have to put him on antidepressants. If his depression gets this bad again it will cause more than a panic-attack. More than likely it would kill him."

His sight slowly started to return as well, although blurred terribly and the light hurt his eyes a little. Half of it was from not wearing his glasses though. He started to see an outline of figures above him, and started recognizing one.

"C-Canada…?"

He somehow knew he hadn't been heard, since his throat was throbbing and hurting and his voice even sounded small to himself.

"What do you mean? This whole time, he's just… been depressed?"

Canada's voice obviously told him he felt bad, and America could hear him clearly.

"Afraid so. There are multiple factors that could've added up the stress that created it though. First off, he's overweight. I'm sure dropping a few pounds would make him feel better."

America would've rolled his eyes if they didn't hurt so badly.

"There's also his social status. Does he get out and meet people regularly?"

"Um…. Not that I know of…"

America started feeling bad about himself when Canada said that; Whenever Canada was gone he'd just rent a movie and sit at home.

"Having friends and people to talk about can help reduce stress by a lot. Maybe take him out to party after he's better. He'll need plenty of rest if his neck is going to heal right."

_Oh right_, America thought._ I forgot to breathe so they must've punctured a hole in my neck…_

Canada started stuttering.

"Well, I… I was upstairs when this happened, and I was listening in on his conversation on the phone with China, and….. well he doesn't really have any friends other than me…"

"Now that's a shame isn't it? Get him out to meet people, he'll be able to make friends."

America wanted to curse under his breath like Britain taught him to whenever something happened that he didn't like. But he decided not to since Britain obviously didn't like him either.

Canada nodded slowly to the assumed nurses, then looked down at America, putting one hand on his face. America closed his eyes at the touch and felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"I'm sorry America… I didn't know…"

He smiled a little and sat up, grabbing for his neck unconsciously to scratch it.

"No, don't do that."

Canada treated him like a little kid and pulled his hand away from his neck. It made America laugh a little even though it hurt.

"This is all my fault…"

Canada started crying a little.

"This wouldn't have happened if I was always there for you like you are for me."

He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly but not too tight as to not hurt him anymore than he already was. America patted his back a few times.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault."

But Canada did and America was blissfully unaware until the very next night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: One more update for you lovely people today~ And then tomorrow I'll do some more for all my peeps~ 7 favorites? Wow that's more than I'm used to. 14 reviews and 15 followers and it's actually in a community? That's a little different but I'm so happy I could die~!)**

It was late evening in the hospital room. Everything was quiet as America sat there, having one more blood sample taken before they would allow him to leave. Canada was already gone; he said he was going to be at home while he waited for America. But America thought about surprising him; Canada only knows that he'll be home at the end of the week, he didn't know that they were letting him leave early, so America planned on surprising him with a new videogame and being there early.

"Alright, America. Just one last thing we need from you. We need an actual name since the staff here won't except "America" as your name."

"Put me down as Alfred then. Alfred F. Jones."

"Thank you."

The nurse quickly scribbled the name down on a sheet of paper.

"Alright, you're free to go."

"Thank you."

"Just take it easy for a while."

He smiled as he left, going first to the game store and then home. He went to open the door but it had been locked, which was odd since Canada's vehicle was in the driveway and whenever Canada was there the door would be open. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, still wondering why the door would be locked if Canada was home.

He set the bag with the videogame in it on the counter and began to walk upstairs.

"Canada?"

He called through the hallway to see if he'd get a response, but there was no answer. He opened the door to his bedroom and peered in. No one. But there was a note lying on the bed. It was from France.

It read:

_Dear Amérique,_

_I checked in with the hospital to see when you were getting out, and since you're getting out today, I thought I'd let you know I'd be stealing Canada for the night, instead of letting you wonder where he is._

_-France_

He set the note down and went back out of his room, down the stairs, out the door and back to his car. He wanted to see Canada today whether he was with France or not.

He pulled into the driveway at France's place and burst through the door, looking around to see if they were in the living room anywhere. But they weren't. But there were noises down the hall.

He walked down the hall and listened for the room with the noises, and stopped when he heard a moan. A really soft one, like… Canada?

"F-France…"

America slammed the door open and his eyes began to tear at the sight of France and Canada fucking like animals. Cold cheating animals. His heart broke. He couldn't stand to see his brother with someone else.

He stomped off, Canada, covered with a blanket, following him, starting to cry himself.

"America! I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I don't care!"

He snapped at Canada as he stormed off, leaving his brother with a shattered heart.

He was sick of it. Sick of all of it. He felt himself having another panic-attack but he didn't care. He grabbed the gun France kept in his hallway and went out to the balcony, standing on the edge, watching Canada run after him screaming.

"Don't do it! Please!"

But it was too late. America had pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Especially TheHeroicAmerica, I laughed so hard reading your review~ And I usually don't update on a Wednesday so this is your lucky day~! But only one update okay? Unless I have time for another.**

**And I think it's about time I gave some public feedback.**

**TheHeroicAmerica: I wrote this because I don't know I wanted to I guess.**

**Flyingpandies: I'm finding a way to make the gun-thing work out, but I'm feeling brain-dead from updating so much that maybe I won't.**

**jasderoanddavid5012: Thanks, I wasn't going to be really descriptive with people in bed anyway but I guess a little more detail couldn't hurt.**

**Haiti2013: Dude you know I love you you're like my best reader~**

**MiyatheEarthninja: IF YOU TELL THE STATES I WILL MURDER YOUR HAMBURGER. But that gives me an idea so thanks~**

**And I'm from Michigan, America so if you guys are American and want your state in this fic let me now bros~ UNITED WE STAND XD**

**And now, TO THE STORY! :D )**

Six weeks. For six weeks it was dark. The states hid themselves, afraid that their country was going down and so were they. The countries wouldn't leave the lobby of the hospital. They all displayed genuine concern but it was Canada who felt the worst being there. The doctors doing all they could wasn't enough for him. He couldn't sleep. He would sit there, all night, thinking about how he should've just been honest with him to start with, instead of letting him think he was single. But he couldn't do that. He didn't want to break his brother's heart just because he was going out with France.

He looked around. All the countries who had been there with him were sleeping; France leaning against Britain and Britain unconsciously pushing him away in his sleep, Russia taking up five seats just to lie down, China lying on top of him, even Germany, Italy and Japan had been there, Japan and Italy lying against Germany.

He looked up at the clock. 1:32am. Of course.

New York walked in and sat next to Canada, almost at tears.

"Hey Canada. You couldn't sleep either?"

Canada shook his head and said nothing.

"Oh… The other states are really concerned. You know, about America."

Canada nodded slowly, trying not to look up at New York's tear-stained face.

N.Y. sighed, then continued.

"A lot of us have gotten really ill, to the point where they could die whether America does or not."

Canada started tearing up badly thinking of all the trouble he caused while trying to prevent it.

N.Y. sighed.

"Michigan and a few others may end up dying Canada. Unlike some of the other states, they can't handle this as well."

He sighed.

"I'm strong enough though, but I'm not exactly concerned about what would happen to me if America dies."

Canada looked over to him, nearly heartbroken at the sight of New York in tears, clearly hurting because of something he did.

"You know, New York…"

He started crying a little himself.

"This was really all my fault…"

N.Y. looked at him with a shocked face.

"What… did you do?"

Canada sighed.

"I… well I cheated on him… I didn't know he was going to be back from the hospital and he caught me in bed with France."

New York gasped, as was expected really.

"I… well I didn't think you'd do something like that…"

Canada looked down at his feet and nodded again.

"I-I couldn't say no to either of them… I didn't want to break anyone's heart…"

He looked over to New York, who had wiped his eyes with a cloth he had in his pocket.

"I understand how you feel Canada… I probably couldn't do that either…"

The door opened again, this time Florida walking in and sitting next to New York.

"Are you holding up okay, New York?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

It took Florida a bit to respond. He sighed and looked down at his feet.

"I'm starting to get sick too…"

"… Is it bad?"

Florida hesitated but he nodded.

New York shook his head, feeling somewhat defeated as he pulled out his cellphone to read a text. It read:

_Michigan, Iowa, North and South Carolina, and North Dakota are dead._

_-Georgia_

"What is it?"

Florida asked but New York didn't want to tell him out of fear that it'd make him feel worse. But unfortunately, he tried to be honest with everyone and he wasn't going to stop now.

"It was… five more casualties…"

Florida whined.

"But I don't wanna die New York! Make it stop!"

And before New York could do anything , Florida ran out, crying at full volume.

And then entered a nurse.

"I know it's late but I was wondering if you wanted to see him, while he's awake now I mean."

Her voice was almost as soft as Canada's, but he didn't mind. He stood up, as she was talking to him, and he walked out, leaving a crying New York alone with a bunch of sleeping countries.

It was now 1:49am.

He walked into the room where his brother laid semi-conscious, bullet wound in his chest so close to where his heart would be, but off enough to keep the hope that he'd live. America had been staring off into space, almost like he was trying to avoid the fact that his brother was there to see him.

"Hi America…"

He didn't respond.

"I-I want to say I'm sorry… I was going out with France when you told me you wanted me to be your boyfriend, and… I couldn't get the nerve to reject you…"

Still, no answer from the blonde.

Canada sighed. There was nothing more he could really say. He walked over to him and sat on his knees at America's side, which earned a slight glance from the other.

"I-I love you too much to do that to you again…"

America looked almost zombie-like: His lips were parted slightly and chapped horribly, his eyes were no longer a bright blue and more of a dark grey color, and he looked paler than a ghost with purple splotches around his eyes.

"… Please answer me…"

Canada's heart was breaking but America's was already broken, shattered, chewed up and spit out.

"I only want to be with you. No one else."

Canada closed his eyes and laid his arms on the bed, hiding his face in them. He cried a lot in the few minutes that followed until he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, pulling lightly as his hair, feeling how soft it was. He looked up, wiping away a few tears when he saw America smile and play with his hair.

"… It's really soft…"

His smile broadened a bit when America said that, even if it was completely off subject.

He leaned over the bed and kissed America softly, not really caring about who was walking into the room right then.

A certain Frenchman…


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: You guys are amazing! I'm so happy people actually like what I write~ SQUEEEEE I JUST WANNA HUG YOU ALL! XD But I must warn you guys, this chapter is even more fatal than the last… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN XD )**

France had a look of pure evil on his face as he stepped inside the room, looking around only to see his beloved Canadian kissing one of his most hated people.

"You know, Mon amour…" (My Love")

France's voice was enough to get the two to notice he was there.

"You were my amour, my only amoureux (lover). And, if I can't 'ave you…"

He pulled the same gun America shot himself with out of his shirt.

"I'm not letting anyone 'ave you."

America had sat up and wrapped his arms protectively around his brother, and Canada fell back at the sight of the gun.

France scoffed.

"You know, I keep this gun around for urgences… (emergencies…)"

He played a bit with the end of the gun before pointing it at the two.

"I'd say this is an urgence (emergency)."

Canada couldn't stand letting his brother down again. He lunged at France, dodging bullets and trying to get France to stop. The sound of the bullets, however, got everyone's attention. Even New York's, who was down the hall…

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short guys, but I can't stand odd numbers, so I'm going to end this on 10 chapters so it doesn't bug me the rest of my life."**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I just realized I could be updating. DERP. Anyway, last chapter for this story *crowd boos* Calm down people I'm gonna write a sequel because there's sooooooo much more I wanna write. The next story is going to need a title if anyone wants to help me name it. To help you help me I'm going to give a brief summary of what it's going to be about:**

**France is being charged with attempted murder and he has no idea of what's going on( Let's just say it was someone else who wanted Canada for his/her own purposes.), so America is defending Canada in court whilst going up against the best lawyer in the allies: Russia. So worst versus best.**

**I can't tell you any more than that because I don't want to give away too much of the story yet. And besides, court crap is boring so ima spice it up so hot it'll burn your burger-buns ;) **

**Big plot twists coming your way XD**

**And now, for the moment you feared yet anticipated!)**

By this point, America was struggling to his feet to try and help his brother out. He yanked off the equipment that was keeping him alive, and he felt a warm sticky liquid sliding down his chest. He patted it lightly and looked down at it. His wound started bleeding again. He didn't care about that at the moment though, all that mattered was keeping his brother from being killed.

A few more shots rang through the air, making him feel nauseous and starting to cause a panic attack. His vision was way too blurred again, and his hearing dulled once more. _No, don't give up on me now bod…_ He thought as he stumbled to the floor. _Not here, not now… not now…_ But unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it. He lost too much blood in the few seconds he'd been up and it was really doing a number on his head.

He watched helplessly as France forced Canada into a corner, gun held to his throat, and reached out to them, not that it'd help any.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Canada?"

France had said it, but it wasn't his voice. It wasn't even close to his voice now. No accent at all, no weird pronunciations, just a voice that sounded evil. It wasn't different as to be a girl's voice, it was definitely a guy. The only problem was, he couldn't identify it.

The door was busted up, and through his blurred vision America saw New York, Louisiana, Massachusetts, and Alaska, all now holding guns to the Frenchman's head. But that was the only thing he could remember before passing out completely.

_It was a nice summer day outside that day. There were so many flowers in the fields that he just wanted to pick them all for his brother._

"_You shouldn't pick them America."_

_His brother always warned his about picking them though._

"_That way they'll stay beautiful longer and more people will be able to enjoy them."_

_Even with that warning he still would pick one or two for him._

_They had still been mere infants, but he knew something was special between them. A certain bond between brothers that no one could discern. He hoped that every summer, they could go back to that special spot, even when they became adults and their paths would separate._

America woke up in what looked like a recovery room, feeling a bit lighter from his dream. He'd wondered how long he'd been there, but he wasn't going to ask. There wasn't anyone to ask, for that matter. The room was completely empty, except for special equipment and tools used on patients who come and go. He wondered about Canada, and the states that showed, whether they were okay or not.

He sat up and looked around at the pictures and things they had around the room. He looked down at himself too, pulling a little at the white article of clothing he was wearing. He lifted it a little and looked down at his chest. The bullet wound was stitched up, and appeared to be healing nicely.

The opening of a door captured his attention as he looked over in time to see New York and Louisiana walk in, smiles gracing their faces.

"Wha…"

America found himself unable to say any more than that.

"Don't worry America, you should rest for now."

New York walked over to him and pushed him down lightly.

"Wait, what about Canada?"

He laid back down and watched Louisiana grab some papers from the table across from the bed.

"He's fine too, no worries."

He sat the papers back down and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to spike it.

"Oh, by the way…"

New York started, pausing halfway through.

"You kinda have a lot of visitors today."

America thought about it a moment, then gave the only logical answer.

"The states?"

New York laughed.

"No, the countries, weirdo."

**(A/N: You know what? I just had an idea. *Big Surprise* So I'm gonna continue writing on this for a little while longer. I hope you guys don't mind a few more chapters XD )**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: YOU ARE ALL AWESOMENESS I'D KISS YOU ALL BUT THAT WOULD BE WEIRD~! SO I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES INSTEAD! *gives you all a cookie* Okay so I have a request for Louisiana so far. Anyone else maybe? MAYBE?! Lol just kidding my bros and babes. All mah peeps~ I love peeps. Funny story behind that. But I won't tell unless you guys and gals really wanna hear it. But until that story, YOU HAVE THIS ONE!)**

The light was dim, there were countries splattered everywhere, from big ones like Russia to smaller ones like Cuba. There was an agent from the c.i.a. there, who'd came and asked them all questions from when the shooting occurred. New York had contacted them after it happened, feeling extremely bad that he couldn't help America as much as he wanted to. And as unfortunate as it is, France had gotten away.

America sat there in Canada's arms, eyes closed and breathing lightly. He was glad they let him out of his room to be with him; it would've been lonely otherwise. He was starting to get better too, which made N.Y. smile knowing that the states would be fully revived and healed. America was just glad he could be with his brother.

"Now, there is nothing more I can do here."

The c.i.a. agent began packing up his things. Then handed all the countries there a slip of paper, the title reading "Court Summons".

"I will see you all in court then."

America opened his eyes long enough to grab his slip and then close them again. He was really tired but it was probably just the meds. And he really didn't care to see the others who rejected him so cruelly.

"Are you alright?"

He cracked an eye to see the Russian who'd just spoken, in slight shock and embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine…"

He felt Canada's arms wrap tighter around him.

"No you're not. You're still badly hurt."

He wriggled out and sat sitting against the wall and sighed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I…"

Russia began to stutter the same way Canada always did. He was shocked that the bigger country would do that too. He wouldn't show the slightest bit of fear but here he was, afraid to speak his mind.

"I… was worried…"

Russia finally finished his sentence and America nodded, believing that to be a lie.

"Me too aru. I feel bad for treating you wrong before aru."

He looked up at China, who was now staring at his feet as if it was a sad movie he was watching and let a few tears fall.

Cuba rubbed his eyes with his shirt and looked away from America.

"I'm so mean to you all the time, I don't really mean to do it, it's just for show, but I feel bad for doing that, seeing as I almost didn't have a chance to apologize…"

Cuba stood up and walked out, crying a lot and unable to handle himself.

America let a tear slide down his cheek at everyone else's apologies, feeling kinda bad for being a complete jackass around them sometimes. But he knew it wasn't his fault now.

**(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. A few friends of mine are having issues so I have to play "Therapist" with them to try and help. I think maybe I made things better with them though so I can update another chapter.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: *sniff* You guys *sniff* are really really cool *sniff* I feel so privileged to write a fic for you guys *sniff* YOU ARE ALL IN MY FAVORITE PEOPLEZ!~ Okay guys, this is the last chapter for this story, but don't worry I'll have a sequel to finish it off~ *crowd boos* I'm sorry but if I write any more there's no point in having a sequel, so this is it. I hope you enjoy~ **

**One more disclaimer: The song in this chapter isn't mine, it is Sarina Paris's.**

**Goodbye until the next story~**

**-AdminCookieChan)**

It was the last person he'd expected to burst through the door. She was probably still pissed at him after her defeat in the civil war, but she was there, tears flowing and face beat red.

Amelia, the southern half of America.

She was in as much pain as America, since the two of them can feel whatever happens to the other, but unlike America, she hurt but had no wounds to show for it. She looked around the room frantically and spotted the other half of her country and found herself clutching him overprotectively, pushing Canada completely out of the picture.

"Brother are you okay I was so worried…"

She continued to cry and held onto him, who was beat red in shock and slight embarrassment.

"Amelia….. let go of me…"

He pushed her away and fell back against Canada, pulling his arms back around him and cuddling him.

She watched him, crying still but not as badly.

"I'm sorry… It's because of that isn't it?"

"Because of what?"

"… Our fight…"

America stopped and thought about it.

"No it's not, I just… don't wanna be close to you…"

She let a small, barely noticeable gasp escape her lips then she looked down.

"… I'm still in love with you…"

He nodded and turned to Canada.

"You had your chance Amelia but instead you tried to murder me years ago… You and France will be nothing more than an ally and a sister to me."

She stared at the floor for a while before speaking again.

"I said I was sorry…"

He shook his head.

"Not good enough."

She turned around to face the door.

"Please don't hate me…"

He sighed and buried his face in Canada's clothes.

"I don't hate you… you just hurt me, broke my heart…"

Everyone now stared at her, a slight hurt look in their eyes as well as America's, only he was hurt worse than all of them combined. He did love her more than a sister at one time, but she went and screwed up and now, she's single and lonely. America knew she was still in love with him but he wouldn't make the same mistake he did before.

After she left, China stood up.

"What was that about?"

He almost glared at America but tried to keep his expression soft so he wouldn't set him off again.

"It was… nothing…"

America had his face completely hidden in Canada's jacket, which was now open and exposing his shirt. He was blocking out the world for a minute, just long enough to play a song over and over in his head.

_For all the times that we, _

_We ever wouldn't be, _

_Look at us baby, _

_Look at us now._

_For every day that I,_

_Should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby, _

_Look at us now._

_For every night I pray,_

_I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Remembering the time,_

_Our love was not so fine,_

_We made it baby,_

_Look at us now,_

_Baby look at us._

He closed his eyes and hummed the song aimlessly, thinking of his lover the whole time, breathing lightly in his jacket and feeling his warm arms around him. Softly, sweetly, all he wanted was there now. Nothing more than lying in Canada's arms could make him any happier.

_Everybody believed_

_We would never be_

_Look at us up above_

_We are so in love_

_Every day in your arms_

_Baby it can't go wrong _

_We are strong _

_Look at us now._

_For all the times that we,_

_We ever were to be,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_For every day that I _

_Should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_For every night I pray,_

_I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Remembering the time,_

_Our love was not so fine,_

_We made it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Everybody believed_

_We would never be_

_Look at us up above_

_We are so in love_

_Every day in your arms_

_Baby can't go wrong _

_We are strong_

_Look at us now._

_For every night I dream,_

_Together you and me,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Like a flower blooms,_

_The glowing of the moon,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_But everyone believes,_

_That we could never be,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now[ From: _

_Now all the hurt is gone,_

_I knew it'd all belong_

_We'd make it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_For every night I dream,_

_Baby look at us._

_For every night I dream,_

_Baby look at us._

_For every night I dream,_

_Baby look at us._

_For every night I dream…_

_For every night I dream,_

_The more I do believe,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_A bird up in the sky,_

_Our love will not deny,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_And all you ever do, _

_I know it will be true,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_A story of a guy,_

_One whom that never dies,_

_We'll make it baby,_

_Look at us now._

_Baby look at us._

_For all the times that we,_

_We ever wouldn't be, _

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now._

_For every day that I,_

_Should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby, _

_Look at us now._

_For every night I pray,_

_I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby,_

_Look at us now_

_Remembering the time,_

_Our love was not so fine, _

_We made it baby,_

_Look at us now,_

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

_Baby look at us._

The end.

For now XD

**(Okay guys I'm going to get started on the sequel for you now. It's gonna be called "The Twin Sister of a Wannabe Hero" and as you know it will be a sequel to this story XD Love you all and hope to see your reviews on my new story~ I freakin cried tryin to write this chapter but I guess things will get better in my next story~ I can't just leave it on a sad note like this, right?)**


End file.
